Collection of Nalu Drabbles and Oneshots
by Kauia
Summary: A series of nalu drabbles and oneshots mostly set in alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

An extremely short drabble just so I can get my feet back to writing. Just a short drabble that might be full of plot holes and may make no sense. Forgive me for how awful this is. Inspired nalu from this wedding prompt "I'm going to decide how to run this wedding,".Truthfully, it's nothing related to that line.

 **Summary** : Based on the idea "I'm going to decide how to run this wedding,". Natsu only wanted to escape from his crazy fans. As he did, he met a a kick that might just change his life.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Shit. Shit.

Where was he going to hide?! Not to mention he was going to get into trouble by sneaking here.

He heard soft footsteps from the hallway outside.

This is still the better of the two evils.

Oh no. There was no time. Natsu could not think of a single excuse to use and time would not allow that.

Hi there. I'm no pervert. Just happened to pass by your room via window. And ate the food on your fridge too?

It was over! He just hoped the girl wasn't Erza. Or a crazy fan. Anything was better than Erza and what he just escaped from. Trouble from Erza is still to come but he was going to avoid it as much as possible.

His heart dropped as the door opened and revealed a beautiful golden haired girl. Her mouth parted in a perfect "O", blinking owlishly at the sight of him.

Cute was his first thought.

Maybe he lucked out with this girl. She looked really sweet like Mira sweet or Lisanna sweet that would never harm a fly.

"Nice room you have here." Natsu could not help but say with a wave, sitting cross on the ground like he belonged there, like he was her best friend when in reality, he did not even know the girl.

Next thing he knew was the faint voice was something like "Lucy kick," before being kicked in the stomach that rivaled Erza's which was enough to make him pass out.

He couldn't remember for the life what happened afterwards. Only that he awoke on the softest mattress to have existed. The first thing he saw was the girl who knocked him unconscious with a kick dressed like she was going to be married. She looked way too sweet compared to the first memory he had of that kick.

And what passed then was the strangest set of events that will change his life and hers as well.

"You, you're getting married?!" It was the first thing Lucy heard. Especially coming from the guy who snuck to her room. His eyes saucered, a shocked emanating his face, shaking pointing at her.

"Why are you acting surprised? You don't even know me!" She could help but say.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense." Natsu rubbed that back of his head. Something was really wrong here. And weird.

Lucy was about to question his sanity when his voice interrupted her with a question. "What's this?" Natsu pointed to the offering she had on her arms.

Lucy blinked twice, eyeing the goodies on her arms before looking to his onyx eyes. "For apology?" Her tone unsure, like a secret that was about to be revealed but didn't want to.

He did not get it at all. He eyed her melting chocolate orbs in its sweet innocence. He was the one who snuck into her room. The fault was all his. He felt such a pervert for thinking that. Her kick was just a natural reaction to people sneaking to other people's room. No amount of excuse would make any sense. Really, really strange. He knew a lot of women who didn't have any problem dishing out punches though at times he was being misunderstood or doing something deemed stupid.

"I did kick you hard so I'm apologizing." Her arms continued offer treats of food. God, they looked fresh. Just out of the kitchen. Smelt really appetizing, making his mouth water. Forget Erza. Forget that this girl was weird. He was happy he snuck to her room.

If this was how people thanked him for messing up, he doesn't need heaven. Whoever was marrying her is one lucky bastard. Still what a weirdo.

Who was he to refuse free food when it was offered?

Even with messy eating, pieces flying all over, the two talked like this was not their first meeting. Surprisingly, they clicked.

He found out her name, Lucy Heartfilia which he immediately teased her with calling her Luigi which she would respond with annoyed puff, cheeks rosy pink which made the girl looked adorably sweet. That simply told him she was a fun person to tease. He also found out she happened to be a hotshot novelist. Yes, hotshot novelist because someone that pretty had to be successful, probably akin to stars that lit up, nothing cool because anything in relation to Gray, the ice princess, was bad. She wrote fantasy novels about magicians, princesses, fairies and dragons that are totally good, not villains. She was one wonder girl.

"Then you better let me have your books!" Natsu found himself saying. He wouldn't mind having books like hers.

"You'd read them?" Surprise evident in her tone, blushing as she found her hands fumbling on her lap like it was the best thing ever.

"Why wouldn't I?" At her cocked eyebrow, confusion, he continued. "You wrote them, meaning they must be amazing! And with your signature of course. So I can boast to my friends I have a hotshot novelist friend!"

Lucy smiled cheerfully, with a soft flush. "Thanks! Natsu. I know I'm famous but not like you! I mean you're famous as heck!" She gestured to him like he was more than amazing.

Natsu couldn't help but rub his nose, flushing at the look she gave him. He was used to girls screaming his name. People who interviewed him about his career, choices in life, and who he was but never acted like this towards him. People who knew him were the same. Not even Lisanna who was the closest he could get to a girl acted like this. Of course, his other friends would never act that way towards him. Not that he'd ever do the same towards them, especially with their way of communication.

Lucy was strange. He only met her a couple hours earlier but felt like he'd lived his life next to hers. He couldn't explain it. She was weird. Weird in a sense that felt nice. Too nice. Or maybe that was simply Lucy being Lucy?

He ended up sharing the real reason why he was here. His solution of escaping rabid fan girls was to sneak into a random, a room that had an unlocked window. Only a weirdo like her would leave the window open.

It was strange how easily he opened up to the girl. Usually, it was hard to pry answers from him without people calling him stupid or crazy. But she never acted like that. She looked at him and listened earnest without judgement, just mirth at the funny things he did, some of them could have sounded crazy and she reacted with the same amount of silliness but without doubt. Or maybe it was the way her eyes shown interest, or that soft quirk on her lips. Nobody had done that for a long time since Igneel as far as he remembered. He had a lot of friends, close but he always needed up being misunderstood, exchanging fists with, and it took a while for others to get him. He had to make other see his reasons. Some called him a liar though what he said was the truth. She simply listened as he talked, understanding clear on her eyes that shimmered endlessly, secrets unfolding one after another out of his mouth.

They exchanged stories one after another.

"I don't see why not. Too bad you're getting married. If you weren't, I'd totally bring you along our tour. That way, you can get more inspirations for your books."

Tears suddenly welled in her eyes. His eyes widened.

"Oo. Why are you crying?!"

"It's your fault!"

"What did I do?! Ahh. Stop crying! What did I say?"

"It's just... your being too sweet!" Lucy seemed to try so hard to hold her tears back.

"Oh-kay?"

"I've been trying so hard to forget about today, too."

"Forget today?"

"Yeah," Lucy sniffed.

And she came to the crux of her problem. She was getting married. But in the few hours they talked, this was the most unhappiest he'd seen her. He didn't get it at all.

"Aren't brides supposed to be happy?"

"This bride isn't." Eyes burned at no particular direction, annoyed at the reminder.

Now Natsu was befuddled. Lucy was one heck of a strange bride. In his experience, all women he knew were unique. In bad ways, most of the time. But she was even more confusing.

Lucy sighed.

"So what's the problem?" He literally did not understand what was happening anymore.

"I'm kinda forced to marry this guy. My father managed to pull a fast one on me. I didn't realized it until I was picked up last night."

Woahh. That sounded so old fashioned. People still do that kinda stuff? And she gave him a brief summary of how she came from a rich family with these plans she didn't want. Her father wanted her to marry to expand business before which she responded by throwing away her luxury and deciding to leave on her own and following her dream, a dream that she achieved marvelously.

"Wait does that mean you're marrying some guy you don't even know?"

"Sorta? I think so. I can't remember."

"I thought you didn't know?"

"Yeah. I might have met him but I can't remember. It's part of that annoying stuff I used to do before." By before, he knew Lucy meant when she lived under her father's. Somehow he managed to locate her. Without her permission, forcing Lucy to do something she didn't even want. He seethed at the idea of someone forcing those to her.

"Ugh." Lucy huffed, looking at the clock. "Time isn't exactly what I have. I've been thinking of ten ways to get out of this stupid marriage but the hotel's kind of heavily guarded."

His eyes followed hers, gears turning as Lucy continued, "Which was why I'm confused how you got inside." Chocolate eyes met his in wonder, possibly thinking back to how he got inside.

"Lucy, come with me!" he interrupted.

"What?" Lucy blinked her eyes, as if she had misheard him.

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, hands reaching out to hers. "What do you say? Come with me, you can get more of your writing that way."

Lucy looked at him for five seconds before her laughter filled the air. Her cheeks were rosy, grinning happily, and tears in her eyes as her chocolate brown eyes seemed to shimmer happily at him. Natsu couldn't help but feel she glowed differently that way. Not like the sun but a twinkling star.

"Sure! Why not!" her hand gripped his in return. His grin matched hers.

Truth to be told, if placed in a situation like hers, he wouldn't mind marriage if it was Lucy. But it's not like he was going to marry anytime soon. She was his friend. Someone like Lucy needed the best. He got a feeling Lucy would turn his world upside down. What he didn't realize, she might be something more.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

The drabble is nothing related to the idea but I think this works it out. I know it's been a very long time since I last wrote. Tell me your thoughts. I'm not writing anything in relation to this in the future.


	2. Past is the Present

**AN:** An Nalu prompt for nalu week: secrets. Angst based inspired by Enzo. Self edited. Not sure if it's good but here it is. I think this is my first angst oneshot. First time participating in nalu week. Yay! Sorry. I erased the chapter by an accident.

 **Summary:** Because what is life without one another, For Natsu, that was the end of everything.

 **Title** : Past is the Present

* * *

"No." Lucy shaked her head. Was this the truth why the Hearfilia blood continued? Lucy looked at Acnologia's silent eyes. Her hands twitched, not knowing whether to deny the claim or hug herself in pain of what he was saying.

"That's crazy!"

Acnologia just smirked, the same knowing smirk Natsu often used on her. The mischievous one where he knew something and was teasing her before telling her the truth. On Acnologia's cruel face, this was wrong.

"Really Anna? Ooops, nowadays you go by Lucy right?" the black dragon said offhandedly.

"What's with these memories?" Lucy shut her eyes off in denial, hugging herself as she shook, memories of a long time ago flashing into her head one after another.

"It's simply the truth. And you haven't really change, haven't you Anna?" Acnologia had a thoguthful frown as he crossed the distance between the two.

"Don't-"

Any protests Lucy had was done as Acnologia wrapped his arms around Lucy, tucking her under his chin, his hands were just as calloused as Natsu's did, weaving his fingers through her hair way too familiarly.

Lucy's tears stopped, eyes' widening at the very familiar way she was being comforted. The warmth, was it hers that felt the same or the one she and Natsu shared many times? Acnologia waited for a bit of time, waited for Lucy to stop her tears and get her act together. As soon as she did, Acnologia took hold of Lucy's chin so the two could look at one another.

A watery smile filled Lucy's face.

"How is this even possible?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

"Fate is sick." was his simple answer.

Lucy gave a sigh at his response. "Fate? Huh?"

Confusion marred Acnologia's face for a second. "What about it?"

Lucy pushed Acnologia away. "That's why you gave up?" Lucy asked, sadness marred her face. Lucy knew that the sadness she felt, it was something Acnologia knew because he knew Anna. He knew that the sadness Lucy felt was for Anna's as well as for him.

Though Lucy shared Anna's memories and face, the celestial mage knew something Acnologia didn't.

"I didn't give up. I just understood what needed to be done." Acnologia said with a frown.

Lucy's eyes flared and shined with a knowledge she knew the black dragon wouldn't like. The next words wouldn't bode well for him. Or for her.

"It was unfortunate. And sad. Anna didn't deserve what happened. Neither did you. But this Acky, this Acky, will not solve-" Lucy never finished her sentence as a tight hand wrapped itself to her neck, preventing any words to come out.

For the first time, a wild rage that was unseen showed itself.

"Do not call me by that name!"

Lucy tried to raise her arms feebly, her helpless self trying to claw at him. "It's not…same… Anna… and I…you, it's different!" Lucy gasped.

Acnologia laughed. "Saying all those things. You still haven't changed at all Anna. Still same old Anna. Looking at me with those same fiery sparkling eyes. Still believing in people no matter the lies that you were fed with" He shook his head at her words.

"No…It's not…late…Not Anna, …I'm Lucy…be…lieve in..Nat…su" Lucy struggled to say, hoped marked her eyes. even as the world was turning blurry for her.

"That dragon's kid, END?" Acnologia scoffed. "He's the last thing you would ever hope for. He's the biggest contraction ever. Even more darker and will eventually be more twisted than me. But Lucy, I'll at least ease you of your suffering, just so you don't go through with what Anna experienced."

"Natsu…?" Brown eyes gazed at nothing in particular, her body stilled as Acnologia tore through her stomach.

And this was the sight Natsu came to.

Lucy was bleeding.

A soft thud was all he heard as the girl most precious to him lay on the ground, seem to look at nothing.

Everything was just a blur to Natsu. Everything was supposed to be okay. He had trained so hard to make sure that the guild was safe, to make sure Lucy would be safe. Natsu didn't want to see that ever again. Future Lucy's tearful face as she fell to Lucy's arms without her right arm. Igneel in front of him but unable to do anything. He swore to do everything to make sure that won't happen. She was everything to him. The only thing that mattered was to see her smiling again. He wanted to see Lucy's starry eyes, her shining gold hair, laughing and happy.

The world seem to think differently. Maybe it hated the good things. He didn't care who or what was happening. Lucy needed him. Natsu ran to Lucy's side. All that mattered was Lucy.

Natsu put Lucy to his arms, hoping that this was just a nightmare. "Natsu… everything will be…okay."

"Shhh, No. Lucy. You're not going to die! Don't talk okay? Wendy can fix you!" he said as softly, hands trembling. His body knew how too late it was to save her. Once again, he was late. Too late for everything. Too late to save the person he loved the most. Too late to save the person who mattered the most.

Lucy simply smiled, the lovely brown eyes that sparkled endlessly were now dull.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy?" despite what facts told hims, even as the thud of her heart faded, Natsu hoped that some twist of fate would save Lucy. Tears fell down his cheeks, some landing on Lucy's cheeks.

Then next thing he felt was a strong kick that seem to take all the air out of his lungs. "There are strangely, still, seven dragon slayers left."

Natsu raised his head to see the person who killed his Lucy.

In front of him was a man with wild silver hair, tattoos marking all over his body. He didn't know the man but his scent was one Natsu recognized. It was the scent Natsu couldn't forget. It was a scent darker than Zeref's. It was a scent that emanated death. It was the same scent that ended Igneel's life. This bastard ended Lucy's.

The man looked at him with cold eyes. "I thought one of them died. I guess I'll continue with you."

"So you're the one who killed Lucy?!" Natsu growled to which Acnologia seemed a bit happy.

"I just save your Lucy pain that she never had to experience again." His cryptic words just made Natsu angrier. It didn't matter what Acnologia said. Lucy was dead. Nothing would bring her back. His clenched his fists not noticing the odd darkness covering him. The usual vibrant red was turning a strange dark shade of red, odd black mixing with his flames. Two horns sprouted. A dark red tail tore through the back of his pants. His back aches as wings grew out on his back. His schlera turned black. These changes didn't matter to Natsu. He didn't feel anything but anger and hatred. Maybe Zeref was right. Nothing in this world mattered. Nothing mattered if Lucy was gone. He was never going to hear her voice again. He was never going to see those golden hair shine like the sun again. Natsu will just destroy everything. For the first time, he felt immensely strong. Like he could overpower everything. There was nothing he could not do. It was too bad this power didn't come earlier when he needed it the most. It just goes to show how worthless everything was. This world took Igneel from him. It made countless people cry. It made Lucy suffer so much. He decided then that he will give back all the pain back. It didn't matter who. Whether it was this bastard or Zeref, it didn't matter. Natsu knew another guy would eventually come and cause a problem bigger problem.

Natsu's irises became sharper. It was full of rage to which Acnologia had a twisted smirk on. He flexed his arms, Lucy's blood on them which made Natsu see red.

Everything was a blur. His mind was black. There was nothing. He threw punch after punch. He gave whatever hell he could. Pain was nonexistent. Whatever punch, or kick Acnologia sent him, it didn't hurt. Nothing was worse than the pain of Lucy being gone. He was faster, stronger. His body was more durable. Strength didn't matter. What mattered was he ends everything. They exchanged blow after blow, not caring what they destroyed: forests, lakes, and people's screams of terror went ignored.

Acnologia was nothing compared to him.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsu growls angrily. Both were badly injured. Burns, blood, bruises and cuts all over their body.

"Why?" Acnologia stated as he gave a belowed.

"In the end you proved to Lucy how wrong she was. And I was right all along." Acnologia rasps.

Natsu steps on Acnologia's abdomen. The black dragon coughs as Natsu watches as the black dragon struggle to breath.

"Now, you'll be me! If…your Lucy was alive…, she's going to do everything to stop you, just like Anna did. Now that you've done the deed by having me on death's door, bathed in my blood that killed thousands of dragons, you're something like me but worse. You're beyond a monster, beyond saving. Lucy won't be able to do anything for you Who knows? What if Lucy was alive?"

"What are you talking about!?" Lucy was dead. Life was gone, taken by this dragon's hands.

"You don't know much about her as much as you do. You're forgetting she's a Heartfilia." Acnologia smirks weakly.

Feeling a rage at this, Natsu stabs his hand through the dragon's chest. Acnologia's eyes are the same as always, that tint that Natsu didn't like, like he knew something that the fire dragon slayer didn't. If Lucy was here, she would have known what to say. And that talk of her alive?! Natsu roars in anger. Tears fall his eyes and a loud wailing roar echoes through the sky. She was gone. Lucy was never coming back and all that was left was destruction and a monster.

An unsalvageable monster.

In the distance, a strange golden glow emanated. A golden haired woman sits up, her hands on her flat abdomen that exists. A sad smile forms on her lips and her fists clenches in pain. The sky now had a red hue as if it foretold a tradegy like no other.

"Natsu, I accept this." she whispered to the wind.

She struggles to stand and her hand fingers her keys lightly. Her celestial magic had saved her. Her luck always had rotten timing. She whispers an apology on what she's planning to do, brown eyes turning at the red sky. Her other hand clenches by her chest. Her eyes closes in despair on what's going to happen. Was this what Anna felt when she was at the point that Acnologia had to be stopped?

No matter what happened, Lucy decided a long time ago that Natsu was her future, remembering Natsu's face when he was suffering from tumor. If this was his decision, she will follow through even if it meant destruction for the both of them.

"After all, Natsu, it's always fun if we're together right?"

Fin


	3. I love you

AN: Nalu prompt based on tumblr prompt "Saying I love you with a scream" that had me strangely inspired because Enz tagged me on a weird post. It's crappy but I really wanted to write this scenario even if it doesn't fit Lucy's personality 100%. Sorry if I posted it only now and so short too.

* * *

"Not so fun, Natsu. Don't leave me here! This place is so creepy."

Lucy tried to control her fear but the place was scary. It was too dark, the place was devoid of any form of life. Leaky ceilings and creaky floorboards were ready to give up on her. All she could hear was her own breath, her silent footsteps and some mices that made the girl jump whenever she heard them pass.

"You jerk!" Lucy had her eyes closed tightly, rubbing her arms to console herself.

"Saaaaay it~"

"Come on Lucy…"

"Say it…"

"I'm not saying it!" Lucy shook her head left and right with a stomp. She seemed tough but her shaky body told the opposite.

When is he coming back? Lucy bit her lip, eyes becoming teary. Can't he see how frightened she is!?

And then a cold hand was on Lucy's shoulder making the girl scream in fear.

"I love you Natsu! I LOVE YOU NATSU! Iloveyounatsu! Please, please, come here! I'm scared here you stupid jerk! Leaving me alone here! I'm scared here and there's a creepy ghost behind me that's gonna eat me and you don't even care you stupid boyfriend! Mff-"

"Whoa, whoa there Luce. It's just me. Calm down." A very familiar voice resounded, arms pulling her frozen body to a warm chest, turning her body around as fingers strummed her back to comfort.

Lucy sniffed as she slowly relaxed her body, listening to his heartbeat and the arms that wrapped her body.

"Stupid boyfriend, stupid Natsu" Lucy continued to mumble into the crook of his chest.

The two just stood quietly in the middle. Natsu waited for Lucy to calm down.

"Not leaving me in this place okay?" Lucy glared up to his, her teary eyes were the only proof left that showed how this spooky placed scared Lucy. This of course didn't seem to scare Natsu. It just gave him more reasons why she was more adorable and why he liked to scare the girl off.

"No. We'll stay together." Natsu affirmed.

"No leaving me behind, got it?" Lucy tightened her grip at his that held her.

"No leaving you behind." His hands grasped her coiled ones on his shirt.

"Good."

"Okay, let's get going then!" Natsu said cheerfully as his girlfriend moved away to stand next to him. He slowly put Lucy's hand down but not letting go.

"Okay?" Natsu's eyes were on hers to see if she was okay.

"I'm okay." She nodded in response.

Then the two continued to explore the creepy mansion.

"You know, that was a cute confession Luce."

Embarrassed red, Lucy moved away, their hands separating. "That's not-! I mean… it's just that…" Lucy's voice was muffled as she covered her face with her hands.

Natsu's hand took one of her hands off her face, pulling her hand, bringing the girl next to him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Luce. Besides…" Natsu trailed off as he put his lips to the crown of her head, whispering a confession that made the girl undeniably happy.

"I love you too."


End file.
